The Love That overcame Evil: FFX
by CrossFireSage
Summary: Basically this is the story of Ffx better summary inside. Spoilers so if you don't like them bye bye. If it doesn't go well then I'm gonna delete this ficcie. Yeah, this is probably a cliche or something but it's for those who is confused during the game


**A/n: Okay, I'm back and I'm still Lenna which is Yuna-Blueo'Hara and I don't really think that you guys would want to read this. It's just for the people who don't really knows what's going on in the game. Note: I translated this so don't blame me if it's all wrong in some parts but basically it's similar. This one's based on the Japanese version so yeah. I might change things of course to make things more interesting.**

**Linnea and I are working on our ficcie together, this one's mine cuz we're still working on the draft together. Okay, and yeah, don't really expect fast updates, we're putting care in our ficcie together and I'll be updating my own ficcies. Enjoy! **

**To make it easier to understand, I have made it in direct speech form. Which is script form.**

**Summary:**

**Spira was home to highly developed civilizations until 1000 years ago, when Sin first appeared. Sin is a trespasser, a scourge upon the land. It falls only to rise again, bringing chaos and destruction to Spira's technological advances. A group of travelers from different tribes and walks of life will set aside their own beliefs to save their crying world. Together they will guard a young Summoner determined to defeat Sin at all costs. The party journeys to the very ends of the world, visiting temples and bonding with Aeons. As the Summoner gains new strengths, she prepares to receive her 'Last Summoning', the only power that can defeat Sin and save the world...**

**Chapter I**

**XxXxXxX**

**Prologue:**

Seven weary travelers rested around a campfire. The sky was a burning red and the cool air brushed against them. A blond male stood up and turns to a female companion. He puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she looks out ahead of her. Then he leaves the group only to walk up a little hill. He scanned a ruined city in the distance, reflectively in awe.

"This may be our last chance so listen to my story," he said as the air brushed against his face and made him look up at the sky and out ahead of him.

**XxXxXxX**

A crowd gathered outside a festive arena. A mysterious figure followed the departing excited crowd. They had apparently came to greet our hero, the blonde male from the beginning. He arrived at the scene and waved to the  
crowd. To the teenage girl fans that were wishing him good luck, he indicated that a special gesture will be given for them during the game. Before he leaves, kids ask if he could teach them how to play Blitzball. He obliges, but only after the game tonight. The mysterious figure tells him that tonight is not good. Mistaking the figure as one of the children, Tidus changed it to tomorrow.

On his way to the stadium, he stared up at a large monitor displaying a face, as if he knows the man. Then he proceeded onward. From the people Tidus came across, he remembered his father is Jecht, a very famous Blitzball player. Tidus too had became quite a blitzball ace himself, and the game couldn't start until he arrived at the game. In fact, it would seem that the Zanarkand Abes wouldn't even have a chance without Tidus on the team. A crowd surrounds Tidus when he arrives at the stadium. He eventually gets through, although pursued.

Getting in, he rested at the edge of the sphere pool, lying his head against the cold metal. he waited for the time when it would be right for him to go and start playing. He heard the stadium filling up and that's when he opened his eyes. He walked up to the sphere pool as a bright surrounding light came across in an electrical ball. The next thing that happened was that the teams were ready to play!

The game started. During the game, a mysterious man in red walked through the city, while a large body of water closed in on the city and shoots pulses of energy. Everyone were fleeing from the stadium, but Auron (the man in red) stood, casually waiting for Tidus to appear. The mysterious boy from earlier appears again, telling Tidus, "Don't cry," then vanishes.

Tidus reunited with Auron. Auron told him to look up at the enormous giant sphere of water in the night sky. He then said, "We call that Sin". Then they are faced with some monsters and, Auron hands Tidus a sword and tells him to use it. "This is a gift from your father," Auron muttered.

"My father's?" Tidus replied.

"You'll learn how to use it in real battle."

Tidus and Auron defeated a few couple of groups of monsters. "You had better not be laughing at me, dad," mumbled Tidus as he looked at Jecht on the big monitor. Tidus told Auron that they should be running away from Sin, but Aaron insists that they should welcome it. In the following battle, Auron realized that they couldn't win in a fight against so many monsters and instructs Tidus to go after some fuel tanks to their right. The road is destroyed, and they manage to escape.

"Auron!" Tidus cried out as Sin got closer and closer, sucking up surrounding objects.

"Is this all right?" Auron says to Sin, looking upwards. He lends a hand to Tidus in getting up from the ledge. "This isn't anybody else's. This is **your** story." In a burst of bright light, they become consumed by Sin.

As if in a state of hallucination, Tidus floats above the city, eventually finding an image of himself. "I remember thinking about various things, like what's happening and where I was. Then, all of a sudden, I fell asleep..."

**A/n: Okay so there you go. If you don't like spoilers then bye bye but for now see ya! I know that my writing may be bad here. He, he. let's just say that it's not my best.**

**-Lenna**


End file.
